


Found You

by NanoTwentyFaces



Series: A Crow and his Fledglings [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lost & Found, Uncle Qrow taking care of his family, Young Ruby & Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow finds young Yang tearing the house apart looking for her little sister.Where did Ruby go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently had an overwhelming thought train of Qrow taking care of young Ruby and Yang. Only one of several scenarios I've thought of.

“Ruby!” 

 

_ Clank _

 

__ “Ruby! Where are you?!”

 

_ Bang _

 

__ “Firecracker? What’s going on?” Yang looked up to see her Uncle Qrow walking in from the living room, who’d obviously just woken up from a nap by his slight grogginess. The lone huntsman had been staying with them since Summer’s recent passing, helping to take care of them. He mainly took care of Yang and Ruby, since their father had resorted to staying in his room all the time. Occasionally, Qrow would go check up on him, make sure he’s eaten and in good shape still. He glanced at the nearby hallway seeing all the closet doors open, their contents tossed out, cluttering the floor.

Yang stood up from the mess of pots and pans that’d been tossed from the nearby cabinets. “Uncle Qrow, I can’t find Ruby!”

Qrow looked down at her, frowning. “Well, she’s gotta be around here somewhere. Maybe went to find another place to take her nap.”

Tears started forming in Yang’s eyes. “But i’ve looked everywhere! Every hiding spot we use! I woke up and she wasn’t in our room! I can’t find her!!!!”

Concern started to level in on Qrow as he kneeled down, taking Yang by the shoulders. “Shhh. It’s okay. We’ll find her. Is there anyplace else you can think of where she could be at?”

Yang rubbed her arm across her eyes, “No. I didn’t look in dad’s room since the door was still closed. Ruby’s not tall enough to reach the door handle.”

Qrow looked down, furrowing his brow. That’s when he looked up and saw it out of the corner of his eye. He spoke slowly, keeping his eyes on it. “Yang, why is the window open in your room?” It was the middle of winter.

She glanced behind her, sniffling. “I-I don’t know. It was like that when I woke up.” She kept talking as Qrow began to stand up, his face serious. “But Ruby isn’t tall enough to reach the window either.”

She watched as Qrow ran back into the living room, returning with his sword. He pointed a finger down at her. “Yang, stay here. I’ll be back.” 

She sniffled again, following her Uncle towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find Ruby. Now, stay here.”

Yang nodded, frowning as she watched him run out the door into the snowy forest. 

_ Damn it,  _ he cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn’t have taken that nap. He thought it was okay at the time, since both girls were taking a nap, and he’d checked on Tai right after putting them in their room.  _ Damn it _ , he cursed again. Jumping up, he transformed into his crow form, flying into the trees. How did Ruby even open the window? Yang wasn’t wrong about her not being able to reach the window, which is why he never worried about it before. He tried to keep worser thoughts out of his mind of possibly an intruder. But, he didn’t hear anything until Yang started raiding all the closets and cabinets in the house. Surely, if there was an intruder, the girls would’ve made some noise to get his attention. Tai, Summer, and him had always warned them about strangers. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he descended back to the ground, back to human. He kneeled down, finding exactly what he’d been hoping to find: tiny footprints. Thank god, it wasn’t snowing hard, or they'd've been covered, making it almost impossible to find Ruby. He took off in a sprint, following the tracks, yelling into the wind.

“Ruby! Kid, where are you?! Ruby!” He slowed down, listening for anything. All he could hear was his own shaky breaths. He whipped his head around, straining to hear anything. Anything at all. “Ruby!!” Scared. He’s scared. Where is she? 

Then he heard it. It was faint, but it was definitely Ruby’s voice. He took off in the direction of it, mentally thanking for his crow hearing. As he got closer it became more clear; crying. “Ruby!” He called out again, searching the white forest for the young girl’s red cape. Finally, it appeared. A small, bright red figure in the distance. He let out quick gasp of relief as he quickened his pace. “Ruby!”

At the sound of his call, the little red cape turned, revealing the tiny face underneath. Her small hands covered most of her face, red and strewn with tears as she sniffled and whimpered, sitting in the snow. She continued to cry as Qrow kneeled down in in front of her, quickly embracing her in a hug. “Oh thank God…..” He breathed out, stroking her head gently. She was cold, but he could feel the heat on her face from crying.

He loosened his grip to look at the little girl, still crying. “What are you doing out here, Kiddo?” He asked, gingerly wiping her tears away. 

She sniffled, wiping her face again before whimpering, “I need to find mommy. She hasn't come home yet, I-I went to go look for her.” 

Qrow felt his stomach drop. No one had really told her what happened. Possibly, that she just didn't understand yet. But in that misunderstanding, she’d wandered off into the cold forest filled with lurking Grimm to try and find her mother. His little niece, ran off into the scary forest with no fear, only a longing for her mother. That's all she wanted. For mommy to come home and be with her. To bake her cookies, and tell bedtimes stories. 

“Ah kid…..” He sighed, taking her back into a hug. “I'm sorry.”

She continued to sob into his shoulder, her words coming out in short blubbers. “Where did she go, Uncle Qrow? Where do she go?”

“I wish I could tell you, sweetie.” He answered, staring into the ground. “Come on,” He grunted, picking her up as he stood, “Let’s get home. Your sister’s worried. And you haven't gotten your nap yet.” He began walking back towards the house, Ruby held close to his chest. 

“Also, when we get back, you're gonna have to show me how you managed to open the window and climb out of it.” He let out a tiny chuckle, looking down, seeing the little girl already falling asleep as he carried her.  “Guess you're getting your nap now.”  He pulled the hood back over her head, as he continued to walk back towards the house. She stirred, trying to bury herself further into her Uncle’s chest. 

“It’s alright, I gotcha kid.”

  
  
  



End file.
